Un mot, aucune définition
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Drabble/OS sur le sentiment incompréhensif que Cameron éprouve pour House // Hameron, sans spoilers.


**Un mot, aucune définition**

Obsession : 1) Idée, image, mot qui obsède, s'impose à l'esprit sans relâche = hantise, idée.  
2) Représentation, accompagnée d'états émotifs pénibles, qui tend à accaparer le champ de la conscience = manie, phobie.

Oui, elle se demandait pourquoi mettre deux définitions quasiment paradoxales.  
Non, la définition ne se trouvait pas dans un dictionnaire banal que l'on peut acheté à n'importe quel coin de rue.

Passion : 1) Etat affectif et intellectuel assez puissant pour dominer la vie mentale.  
2) Amour intense.  
3) Vive inclination vers un objet auquel on s'attache de toutes ses forces.  
4) Affectivité violente, qui nuit au jugement.  
5) La passion, ce qui, dans une œuvre, est le signe de la sensibilité, de l'enthousiasme de l'artiste.  
6) La passion, souffrance et supplice du Christ.  
7) Fruit de la passion.

Oui, elle se disait qu'un seul mot pour autant de définitions ne pouvait être possible.  
Non, même l'assemblage de toutes ces définitions ne donnait pas la définition de ce mot précis mais flou.

Ferveur : Ardeur vive et enthousiaste = zèle. _Exemple : Ferveur amoureuse._

Oui, elle ne comprenait pas réellement le sens de ce mot.  
Non, elle n'avait pas encore chercher le sens du mot « amour ».

Amour : 1) Sentiment vif qui pousse à aimer (quelqu'un), à vouloir du bien, à aider en s'identifiant plus ou moins = affection, attachement, tendresse.  
2) Inclination envers une personne, le plus souvent à caractère passionnel, fondée sur l'instinct sexuel, mais entraînant des comportements variés = passion.  
3) Personne aimée.  
4) Personnification mythologique de l'amour.  
6) Attachement désintéressé et profond à une valeur.  
7) Goût très vif pour quelque chose qui procure du plaisir = passion.

Oui, il s'agissait d'un cercle vicieux partant de la passion et revenant à la passion.  
Non, elle ne voulait pas jouer longtemps à ce petit jeu qui impliquait toute son attention et toute sa curiosité.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ces mots suivis fidèlement par des définitions, elle ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait pas quoi ? Ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des années déjà. « Depuis des années », « pas depuis maintenant », elle ne voyait pas la différence. Elle se torturait l'esprit continuellement sans jamais trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule réponse.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? »_

De l'obsession ? Elle n'était pas obsédée par « une idée, une image, un mot », mais par une personne. Et cette personne ne faisait pas que venir sans cesse dans son esprit, ni la tourmenter ni quoi que ce soit, mais bien pire que cela.

De la passion ? L' « amour intense » ne se colle pas si facilement sur quelque chose de si… difficile.

De la ferveur ? Totalement à côté de la plaque.

De… l'amour ? L'image donnée n'était pas assez… forte et puissante pour réellement exprimer ce qu'elle souhaitait justement exprimer.

S'exprimer. Elle pensait réellement que jamais cette action pouvait se réaliser. Pas en un simple « je l'aime bien ». Elle voulait utiliser de vrais mots, avec une vraie signification. Pas des définitions qui se veulent précises mais qui en réalité n'expliquent rien, ne donnent aucune réponse.

Elle s'imaginait mal se planter devant lui et lui déballer : « Salut ! Vous savez la dernière nouvelle ? Vous m'obsédez, je suis tellement passionnée par vous que ma ferveur se transforme en un amour intense ! ». Non, elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout cette scène là.

N'y avait-il donc pas quelques mots qui pouvaient clairement faire ressortir ses sentiments, incompréhensibles et pourtant bien présents ? Un simple « Je vous aime » pouvait-il suffire ? Montrer la grandeur de ses innombrables sentiments ?

De simples mots ne traduisent pas cela, des phrases non plus, une tirade serait encore loin du compte et même un roman ne suffirait pas. Tous trop éloignés de ses sentiments. Des sentiments contradictoires, caractéristiques d'une folie, pouvant rendre quiconque au bord de l'hystérie, mais pourtant tellement puissants qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en séparer.

Elle n'y parvenait pas, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Un sentiment si rare – pensait-elle – méritait d'être conservé bien proprement dans un petit bocal, aussi dénommé « tête ». Même si dans cette situation, le « bocal » risquait fortement de se briser en contenant autant de choses.

Tellement de choses qui s'entassaient qu'elle ne pouvait faire rentrer aucune autre entité. Elle pensait uniquement à lui. Impossible de se concentrer uniquement sur un cas, sur des points de sutures, sur chat à l'agonie, sur… elle-même. Elle ne se faisait jamais plaisir, non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, mais parce que ledit temps, elle le consacrait uniquement à lui, à ses sentiments.

Et malgré « quelques années » de recherches intenses dans cette matière – malheureusement non intégrée dans l'enseignement éducatif – elle ne parvenait pas aucune réponse. Résultat médiocre.

Elle s'était longuement demandée si le problème ne venait pas de ses sentiments, mais d'elle-même. Sauf qu'il était quasi impossible de savoir si on a un problème soi-même. Résultat médiocre.

Le temps qu'elle prenait pour se poser cette question était identique au temps qu'il lui fallait pour se demander si il avait un problème. A force de le fréquenter, peut-être devenait-elle tout simplement folle ? Il ne serait pas faux de dire qu'elle devenait de plus en plus insociable avec ses collègues, mais jamais envers lui. Louche, très louche, mais résultat médiocre.

Elle ne réussit qu'à se morfondre dans son lit avec comme seule compagnie son dictionnaire. Un dictionnaire qu'elle n'aimait pas puisqu'il ne l'aidait en rien, sauf à la tourmenter encore plus. Ce dictionnaire lui rappelait chaque seconde « tu ne sais rien, tu ne pourras jamais savoir ». Elle ne gérait pas la situation, ne le supportait pas et cela lui faisait peur, d'être énervée pour cela. Elle devenait lui. Non, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle s'effrayait pour rien. Résultat médiocre.

Chaque seconde, elle s'éloignait du sujet principal : que ressentait-elle exactement ?

Elle désirait le dire, le montrer, mais comment ?

Quand elle le voyait, elle ne voyait pas un homme blessé comme il aimait le dire. Elle le voyait lui, son humour, son sarcasme, son génie, ses peurs, ses envies aussi… Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, mais « aimer » ne convenait pas. Rien ne convenait. Hormis les regards obsessifs, passionnés, amoureux, pleins de ferveurs…

Elle ne se trompait pas ; aucune définition n'expliquait ce sentiment. Mais son regard, lui, pouvait tout dire en restant muet. En restant à l'abri « des regards indiscrets ». Mais comment pouvait-elle s'accrocher à la réalité, ne pas se faire de faux espoirs quand son regard à lui lui donnaient tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise ? Elle ne l'inventait pas, leurs yeux n'inventait pas non plus.

Elle était décidément passionnément obsédée par sa ferveur amoureuse envers Gregory House.


End file.
